Yet Another Awkward Pairing
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: So many weird Pokemon crossovers. Maybe because Meloetta is so innocent and cuddly. Definitely cuddly. But what happens... is certainly not innocent...


**Yet Another Awkward Pairing**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: At the rate I'm going, I'll have plenty of awkward pairings. Screwy, ain't it? Of course so.

* * *

Meloetta was running down the stairs, heading outside of the apartment building that she resided in within Castelia City. Awaiting her were her two fellow grass type female friends, Whimsicott and Leavanny.

"Hey Meloetta, you're running a bit late." Leavanny stated as she adjusted her yellow tie.

Meloetta shrugged as she closed her eyes. "Well... I had to say good night to Keldeo and Genesect. You know how boys are."

Whimsicott nodded as she finished eating up a delicious cinnamon bagel. "Right, right... anyway, me and Leavanny are gonna head out to the Skyarrow Bridge. You wanna come?"

Meloetta gasped in joy. "Oh, most certainly!" Meloette closed her eyes as she stuck out her tongue, giggling as she waved her right hand at Whimsicott and Leavanny. "I will totally be there!"

Whimsicott and Leavanny both smiled as they hugged Meloetta, and then took off, heading towards the eastern direction. Watching them leave, Meloetta sighed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"Well... those two are a lively bunch," Meloetta stated with confidence as she sighed. "I'm glad to have found some new buddies. Hanging out with just Keldeo and Genesect kinda got boring."

Meloetta's stomach growling started echoing, causing Meloetta to laugh nervously as she covered her stomach with both of her hands, blushing from embarrassment. Meloetta then decided to head to the Skyarrow Bridge ahead of time, to get a nice look at the Castelia City skyline.

Just as the sun settled down and night took over, Meloetta sat at the top of one of the towers of the Skyarrow Bridge, facing westward as she glanced down at Castelia City.

"Well... Whimsicott and Leavanny are taking their sweet time," Meloetta stated as she finished up her thirty third cup of vanilla icing, letting out a loud belch as she patted her stomach with her right hand, her belly a tad pudgy. "Good thing I brought all that icing with me! It's super yummy!"

"Super yummy, I say, super yummy indeed!" Said a loud voice with a southern accent, a large rooster with a red head and two weird balls hanging from his chin popping right behind Meloetta.

Meloetta screamed in shock as she nearly fell off, surprised by the tall rooster. "Gah! You just can't do that up here! You might cause an accident!"

The rooster shrugged as he tilted his head to the right. "Well, missy, I say, I say, you got yourself one little predicament! You could use a little company, if you know what I mean." He chuckled as he pointed at himself. "The name's Foghorn Leghorn, missy. I came all the way here to Castelia to find some interesting chicks." He then ribbed Meloetta as he snarkly stated, "You could use a good chick yourself, sir."

Meloetta picked up her hands by her face as her jaw dropped in disbelief, blushing madly. "What! I'm a girl, for your information, Mr. Leghorn!" She turned around, folding her arms as she pouted. "Even if I was a boy, I wouldn't want to have a penis..."

"Oh, but I'm female, and I do prefer having a penis," Said a very old Stunfisk who suddenly appeared right next to Foghorn, spooking both Foghorn and Meloetta. The old, female Stunfisk spoke in a heavy tone that sounded like a chain smoker. "Man, what a large, sexy bird you are."

Foghorn chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ohohohoho, it's nothing, really. I'm just, I say, I'm just a big ol' rooster." He bent down, facing the Stunfisk. "Ma'am, are you insisting that you're, I say, you're looking for a good time?"

The Stunfisk giggled naughtily as she blushed. "Well, now that you're thinking about it..." She gawked as she was picked up by Foghorn.

"Well then, I'll give you, I say, I'll give you one hell of a time," Foghorn insisted as he grunted, his big feathery cock hanging out.

Meloetta's eyes widened farther than she has ever widened them as she blushed, her right hand down by her crotch as she watched Foghorn pumping the old feminine Stunfisk. The Stunfisk groaned in joy as she giggled with every thrust that Foghorn made. Meloetta began shaking from utter shock, when she was tapped on her right shoulder by... Fred Jones?

"I came here looking for some traps," Fred stated as he looked left and right, staring at Meloetta and narrowing his eyes as both his eyebrows raised. "Mind if you could help me with some trapping, mister?"

Meloetta's right eye twitched as she smashed Fred down with a pillow case, filled with bricks. "I'm a girl, you creep!" She shivered with disgust as she glanced back at Foghorn, who was laughing off his head as Stunfisk began emitting yellowish electricity in joy.

Fred got up, rubbing his head as he glanced at Meloetta. "Scuse me miss, but are there any traps nearby?" He clenched his hands together. "I need them because I'm going to do something big."

Meloetta was watching Foghorn penetrating Stunfisk, not being able to properly reply to Fred. "Well.. uhhh... I guess Genesect has some traps..."

Fred's eyes popped up as he gasped in glee. "Really? Joy!" He laughed heartily as he stopped, his hands on his hips. "Wait, who's Genesect?"

Fred was tapped on the back. Fred turned around, only to be tackled to the ground... by a very horny Fred Flintstone.

"Yabba dabba doo," Fred Flintstone stated in a seductive voice as he ripped off his primitive clothes, inserting his stony erocktion into Fred Jones' trap tested rear end.

Meloetta gasped in shock as she covered her mouth, watching Fred Flintstone penetrate Fred Jones, as well as Foghorn Leghorn penetrating the Stunfisk. Meloetta's stomach growled again, prompting Meloetta to look down and notice.

"Well... the thirty fourth time's the charm," Meloetta stated as she grabbed another package of vanilla icing and opened it, spreading some in her vagina as she moaned with pleasure, all the while as she watched the two sex fests.

Down on the Skyarrow Bridge walkway, Whimsicott and Leavanny were looking around for Meloetta, wondering where she was.

"She said she be here." Whimsicott stated as she placed on her pink sunglasses, :Just what's taking her so long?"

Leavanny shrugged as she ate some salty french fries she brought from Wendy's. "Don't know, but Emolga knows how to make great fries!"


End file.
